


A Dance After Snow Cake (Just the Way You Look)

by Neon_Opal



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Actors, Admiration, Affection, Clothing, Dancing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Gen, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Photography, Inspired by Real Events, Movie Reference, Old Friends, Party, Slow Dancing, Snow Cake, Wordcount: 100-500, movie premier party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Longtime friends and co-stars dance at a party and express mutual admiration and affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance After Snow Cake (Just the Way You Look)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't write RPF s much anymore for different reasons, but earlier tonight saw this wondeful photo of these two on the red carpet for the movie Snow Cake (which I highly recomend) and the gears started turning and I thought of this song...and if you write you know how it goes...
> 
> If you are from a certain Mr. Rickman faction don't get your panties in a bunch...it is acknowledged both have long term partners...I hope you have old friends you can be like this with...if you don't I'm sad...if you are too young for them yet I hope you will...  
> This was an unexpected joy to write this evening.

~*~

 

Alan approached his Snow Cake co-star Sigourney as the hub bub of the premier party was finally calming down.

 

“May I have this dance Sigourney?” He asked holding out his hand to her.

 

“Thank you Allan,” she took it and let him lead her to the dance floor. It was always a pleasure to dance with Alan he was an excellent dancer.

 

The band had started to play that old Sinatra classic “The Way You Look Tonight”. That was so appropriate Alan though, to what he was about to say as he gathered her in a dance hold caressing his hand and fingers down her shoulder and arm to clasp her hand.

 

“You look stunning tonight dear, if I didn’t manage to say it earlier over all the reporters and paparazzi,” he told her.

 

“Thank you. I think you did try but it’s always nice to hear it again properly,” she smiled at him shaking back her shoulder length auburn hair. “You look very handsome yourself tonight.”

 

“Thank you I guess we clean up ok when we need to, “Alan said with a laugh. Both of them had spent most of that movie looking very casually plain or in ill-fitting clothes as befitted the characters and situations. Even he thought it was nice to have a reason to dress up and show their counterpoint, he in a suit with a black satin tie.

 

“I always enjoy working with you Alan.”

 

“And I with you.” He pulled her in closer inhaling her wonderful perfume, “I enjoy watching how you worked and approached such a challenging role.” She had played a woman with a high functioning level of autism for which she’d done a lot of research.

 

“We always have a good time too though, don’t we Alan? Even learning from each other.” She ran her fingers slyly through the hair at the nape of his neck, her midnight blue ball gown crinkling around her legs as they moved with the familiarity of old friends. It was nice to have friends like this.

 

“You really do look beautiful Sigourney,” he whispered in her ear, resting his cheek against hers, relaxing after the earlier hype of the evening. “I love you dear.”

 

“I love you too, it would be hard not to,” Sigourney responded.

 

“I hope we get to work together again soon.”

 

“So do I and you two will have to meet us for dinner more casually if we ever end up all in the same town before that," she said as the song was winding down.

 

“I guess we have to go back to our respective partners now but a switch is always a delight.” Alan had learned his forehead to hers, “This was perfect.” And he gave her a small kiss on the lips before they left the dance floor arm in arm, smiling brightly.

 

The End

~*~


End file.
